


Duel in the Caldera

by VioletShade4



Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Duelling, Swordfighting, blue and red and shadow commentate, green is pissed!, minor blood and injury, shadow has a crush, trickery, vio is just trying to do his job!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletShade4/pseuds/VioletShade4
Summary: Green challenges Vio to a duel and it does not go to plan...
Series: Four Swords Manga Retelling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Duel in the Caldera

**Duel in the Caldera**

They faced off in the small arena that Shadow had conjured from the lava. 

“If you're smart, you'll surrender now, before it's too late.” Vio said with a smirk as he strode over the moat of lava unto the boulder-strewn platform that would serve as the arena.

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Green said as he crossed his bridge to the arena “I know what I'm doing. Do you?” He demanded squaring off against Vio. Steam and the occasional gout of flame rose from the lava surrounding the arena as each combatant waited for the other to make the first move. 

Shadow link leaned forward in his seat, he didn’t want to miss a second of this. 

“Oh, Green,” Vio smirked, “I think we both know what's about to happen” Vio twirled his sword expertly with an air of nonchalance that Green found deeply irritating.  _ How is he so calm?  _ Green thought as he readjusted his sweaty palms on the hilt of his sword  _ And why isn't he sweating? _ Green stared at his brother, stoic, impassive, unreadable as ever on the other side of the arena but there was a hit of panache as he settled into a defensive crouch flourishing his sword once again, it almost seemed like a performance of some kind- 

Suddenly there was a flash of movement and  _ Slash! _ Green barely managed to parry Vio’s sword as he came out of nowhere. 

“Is Vio any good at fighting,” Blue whispered to Red as they huddled on the far side of the arena watching helplessly, “He never seemed like the sparring type” Blue began to fidget, fighting the urge to pace “I should be in there too, I want to kick his purple a-” 

“Blue! How can you say that!” Red demanded “Didn't you see what he just did? Green barley parried that first strike! Green is our best swordsman and you know it! You wouldn’t stand a chance-” 

Just then Green rolled aside to avoid Vio’s next blow, unfortunately, he inadvertently rolled too close to one of the totems.  _ Fwoosh. _ A pillar of flame erupted from the totem, and Green narrowly avoided being roasted by diving sideways to land, sprawled on his side in the sand. Vio took advantage of Green’s distraction, flashing down to skewer Green’s prone form. Green just managed to roll out of the way and rise to one knee ready to strike as Vio fought to pull his sword free of the sand. 

Shadow rose in his seat preparing to intervene his heart pounding furiously

But Green didn’t take the shot.

“You're too soft!” Vio growled as he freed his blade, “You might talk tough, But you don't have the nerve to really kill me.” he prowled around the center of the arena keeping Green between himself and the edge “and now you’ve missed your chance” he spat.

Shadow was entranced hed never seen his Vio so angry he couldn’t get enough…

Red huddled closer to Blue who kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he muttered under his breath “take the shot, Hylias heart Green why didn’t you take the shot!” 

“You're no better,” Green growled as circled Vio, “Leave you alone for a day and you join forces with Darkness.” He lunged at Vio. “Talk about soft. I'm ashamed that you're even a part of me!” Their hilts locked, and Vio leered at Green “then why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance huh?” Green flushed and wrenched at his sword trying to break away “But I am a part of you like it or not Green, or are you just too damned heroic to even save yourself?” Vio taunted

“Stop it, you two!” Red cried, “I hate seeing me fighting with me.”

“Come on Green! Kill that idiot quickly!”Blue yelled even as he hugged Red to his side. Shadow whooped standing on top of his throne and began to laugh hysterically “This guy is priceless! This is the funniest thing I have ever seen!” Vio broke away from Green and they continued trading blows, but neither seemed to have the upper hand. 

“We are equally matched,” Vio said as he slowly drove Green towards the edge of the arena, “In strength, at least. But a fight is also a battle of wits, don't you agree?”

“I do,” Green said, “And it seems you have outwitted yourself! By moving me closer to the totem you've gotten too close to me!” Green said, slamming all his weight onto Vio’s forward foot.

Vio cried out in pain as Green used Vio’s injury to his advantage, driving him back to the center of the arena. 

“Now you really got me mad,” Vio growled. The flash of their blades increased as they dogged and danced around the arena. 

_ He’s totally ruthless! _ Green thought,  _ I have to end this now before…  _

_ Thud. _ Green was sprawled on the ground-

he wasn't moving... 

No one had really seen what had happened, but Green lay crumpled in the sand. The only movement was the scarlet trickle that was beginning to stain the sand around him. 

“NO!” Red and Blue cried together. They tried to run towards there fallen brother but Vio glared daggers at them standing over there fallen comrade and they dared not approach. Red paced in a near panic while Blue stared down Vio with trembling fists. 

_ Wait what just happened… is it over?  _ Shadow thought as Vio stood slowly from his last strike, he’d been a bit distracted by how the sunlight shone off the hero’s golden locks. Vio began to slowly clean the blood from his sword with his tunic hem still holding of Red and Blue with presence alone

_ Have to keep them away, just a bit longer… I can’t believe it worked!  _ Vio thought replaying the past few seconds in his mind. His hilt had hit Green squarely in the solar plexus and should keep him down for long enough to convince Shadow of his death. That Vio’s sword had nicked Greens thigh on its way up was a convenient accident. The blood made everything a lot more believable. Vio stayed in the middle of the churned up sand with his brother at his feet waiting for Shadow to make the next move. 

Shadow appreciated the silhouette that Vio’s amethyst tunic cut against the white sand. ,  _ Oh right! It’s over, I need to say something! _ Shadow thought pulling himself out of his revery,  _ Vio, you beautiful bastard, you actually did it!... ya don't say that out loud, it sounds stupid.  _ Shadow thought as he began to descend from his throne. Towards his new champion

Green lay in the disturbed sand, his small form crumpled at Vio’s feet, and Shadow was ecstatic. His heart pounded as if he had been the one fighting, no winning and as his champion strode towards him Shadow had eyes for no one else. He hardly remembered that anyone else existed as the blond hero walked towards him. As he stepped over the body of his vanquished foe the sun caught his blade and shadow was overcome with how angelic he looked, like an avenging angel of death he thought with his blood-stained sword and tunic, Shadow couldn’t stop staring at him. as Vio crossed from the sunlight into the shadow of the mountain, his eyes seemed to clear his adrenaline fading. 

As soon as Vio walked away Red and Blue charged to there brother’s prone form. 

“Green!” Blue yelled, practically skidding to a stop next to kneel by their fallen comrade.

“Green! Talk to me Green! Open your eyes!” Red cried shaking his shoulders desperately. Shadow didn’t even notice he grinned as he strode across the arena to congratulate his champion. 

“Well done Vio! Now you're truly one of us.” 

“What? Didn’t you believe me before?” Vio chided his bravado returned, “you’re stuck with me now deal with it!” Vio said with a smug grin.

Shadow laughed.“Oh, don’t think I won’t” he said “That was great! Amazing even, Come on! Let’s have a toast to your victory in the Fire Temple!” he said, slinging an arm around Vio’s shoulders as they strolled away from the arena. He thought Vio might have lingered for a moment, but no, his hero was beside him as if he had always been there, as if they had known each other for much longer than a few weeks.  _ Is this what having friends is like? _ Shadow thought to himself. If so, he didn't mind it one bit. 

Vio looked back only once to see Red’s tears and heard Blue’s screamed curses, but all he could do was walk away. No matter how much he wanted to run back to his brothers, his family, and tell them that everything was ok, that it was just a trick, he couldn't. He had to live up to Shadow’s expectations if any of them were to have a chance of making it out of this alive. So he squared his shoulders and looked up the mountain towards his destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I posted this way out of order but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> please leave a comment for future updates! (they are like basically my only motivation)


End file.
